


Don’t give up on me

by nottimagiche



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottimagiche/pseuds/nottimagiche
Summary: Very short, some musings about injuries and changes mid-August 2019. Some strong language.





	Don’t give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, some musings about injuries and changes mid-August 2019. Some strong language.

Eric rolled his tongue slowly around the dark, hard member between his hands before giving the underside a long, languid lick from root to tip.

“Ahhh”, was sounded somewhere further up the bed, attached to the long, dark shaft undergoing Eric’s ministrations.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Eric smiled at the twitching hardness in his hands.

“You heard me”, Dele replied, the words emanating from the same guttural place as his earlier groan. A smile played on his own lips as he pulled his hair, trying to control the building arousal in his body.

“Maybe…” Dele breathed, “since you’re down there… hey… can you also lick my hammy back to health, please”, he exhaled the words amidst the increased panting, the smile still evident in his voice.

Eric’s touch left Dele’s body and the sudden loss of contact made Dele raise his head from the bed. He looked at the sombre man at the foot of his bed.

“You fucked up your hamstring fucking her again so you deal with your fucking hammy”, Eric hissed under his breath, looking emptily at Dele.

“Hey—” Dele ventured hastily before he realised he had opened his eyes and he was lying alone in his bed, his member pulsing wildly against his abdomen, with no one else in sight.

Dele sighed and brought his hand to touch the aching flesh.

They never used to fight in his dreams. They didn’t really fight in the real world either. They were just slowly turning into… nothing.

***

Injuries played no tiny part in their demise. They were rarely on the pitch together anymore, the sparsity of passes, touches, goals, celebrations, handshakes, showers, slowly but surely robbing them of their intimacy. At Enfield, they all too frequently moved in different circles, different tables, different rooms, different moods, slowly erasing the connection. But Dele didn’t want to let go, he couldn't.

Today, Dele made a conscious effort to stay behind and wait for the squad to come off the training field. They never seemed to catch a break anymore; Eric missed the whole glorious pre-season and now that he was fit, Dele’s turn to be crocked. He suspected the reason may have been what Eric had claimed in the dream but would he fuck admit that to anyone.

Dele kept moseying around the changing room, looking at lads rolling in from the pitch until he saw the familiar tall figure. Dele slid next to Eric without him noticing and whispered under his breath, “Miss the twins.”

The twins were two identical moles, freckles, on top of Eric’s right thigh. Barely visible, unless you knew what to look for, but Dele had claimed the two as his own from the first night he had had a front-row seat view of them.

Eric was slightly taken aback but he didn’t let it show. Dele never mentioned anything about them in the changing room, no matter how quietly or discreetly. “Do you?” he asked, his voice clear and loud.

Dele’s turn to be surprised by Eric’s response, they never talked about them in public but in all fairness, they could have been talking about anything. “I do”, he replied, keeping his eyes on Eric.

“Well, I’ll text you about it later”, Eric replied in a tone that could have meant anything, a nonchalant quip amongst the lads, said a million times, but it left Dele elated. There was hope yet.

***

Until it was crushed to pieces.

That night, he had promised to attend an event with Ruby, one of many things he often forgot related to Ruby unless she was lying naked between his legs. But he couldn’t cancel. Being seen with Ruby meant a lot of people off his back, a lot of people duped about where his real allegiances lay, something Eric didn't always remember.

Sitting at home on his sofa, Dele waited anxiously for the phone to jingle with a message. Dier might not blow a fuse if he let him down gently, or made his best excuses.

Yeah right.

Dele stared at his phone, willing it to stay silent and blink-free but to no avail. A small light flashed to signal the hook-up he wanted but couldn’t have.

_Coming over tonight?_

_sorry cant tonight, didnt realise before_

_You’re joking_

_have a thing, cant cancel_

_Right_

_your mad_

_It’s you’re mad idiot and yes I am_

_i have to do this thing tonite_

After typing, Dele kept looking at the screen, waiting for a response but none came. He tried again.

_sorry_

No reply. His screen showed Eric was still online.

_I’m not supposed to need you? _popped up in a moment to Dele’s view.

He felt crushed, fully and utterly. He kept looking at the screen. They were almost back, so close yet so far away.

He would not fuck this up.

_i will come to you later, wait for me_

No response.

_dont give up on me_, Dele typed, heart in his mouth, hoping it wasn’t too late, for him, for them. He silently waited for a reply, anything.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

Until,

_How can I? I need you to make me whole._

_\- Fin -_


End file.
